Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fate/Apocrypha, Tales of Berseria, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage, D.Gray-man, Soul Eater, Seraph of the End and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020). Takes place around the same time (+1 month) as Holy World War. This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media or Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and if released in anime television, it will be Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment in 2022. It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Hope *Sieg **Saber of Black/Siegfried **Sirius *Velvet Crowe *Jude Mathis *Asbel Lhant *Allen Walker **Timcanpy *Maka Albarn **Soul Eater Evans *Yuichiro Hyakuya **Summer *Izuku Midoriya The Association *Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc *Laphicet *Milla Maxwell *Cheria Barnes *Lenalee Lee *Crona Makenshi **Ragnarok *Shinoa Hiragi *Ochaco Uraraka *Rider of Black/Alstofo *Archer of Black/Chiron *Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Saber of Red/Mordred *Kairi Sisigou *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou **Bienfu *Eizen *Eleanor Hume *Alvin *Leia Rolando *Elize Lutus **Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert *Yuri Lowell **Repede *Luke fon Fabre **Mieu *Tear Grants *Sophie Lhant *Jade Curtiss *Rita Mordio *Liu Armstrong *Yu Kanda *Lavi Bookman Jr. *Howard Link *Arystar Krory III *Miranda Lotto *Timothy Hearst *Noise Marie *Black☆Star **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death the Kid **Liz Thompson **Patty Thompson *Shino Kurohana **Spike Clayborne *Mikaela Hyakuya *Shiho Kimizuki *Yoichi Saotome *Mitsuba Sangu *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Mina Ashido *Kyoka Jiro *Toru Hagakure *Mashirao Ojiro *Hanta Sero *Yuga Aoyama *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mezo Shoji *Rikido Sato *Koji Koda Allies *Gabriel *Gaius **Muzét *Richard Matou *Flynn Scifo *Komui Lee *Bak Chang **For *Bookman *Johnny Gill *Cross Marian *Froi Tiedoll *Emilia Galmar *Lord Death *Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe *Dr. Franken Stein *Marie Mjölnir *Blair *Will and Mark Clayborne *Guren Squad **Guren Ichinose **Shinya Hiragi **Sayuri Hanayori **Shigure Yukimi **Mito Jujo **Norito Goshi *Krul Tepes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Ding Fang *Agent Jason Ross *Heracles *Shiva Antagonists *Fionna *The Federation *Acts of Despair **Shiro Kotomine/Shiro Tokisada Amakusa **Artorius Collbrande **Nachtigal I. Fenn **Van Grants **The Millennium Earl **Medusa Gorgon **Ferid Bathory **Tomura Shigaraki *Red Faction **Assassin of Red/Semiramis **Caster of Red/William Shakespeare **Lancer of Red/Karna **Rider of Red/Achilles **Archer of Red/Atalanta *Caster of Black *Assassin of Black/Jack the Ripper *The Abbey **Melchior Mayvin **Shigure Rangetsu **Oscar Dragonia **Teresa Linares *Gilandor Yul Svent **Celsius *The Chimeriad **Wingul **Presa **Agria **Jiao *The Elite Guard **Asch Bloody **Victoria Braus **Sync Tempest **Legretta Mercury **Largo Black *Kurt Bessel *The Noah Family **Road Kamelot/Road **Tyki Mikk/Joyd **Jasdevi/Devit and Jasdero/Bondom **Skinn Bolic/Wrathra **Lulu Bell/Lustul **Sheril Kamelot/Desires **Wisely Kamelot *Free *Eruka Frog *Bluebeard Pirates **Bluebeard/Jules Blake **Turu **Judith **Naomi **Brokko **Reggie **Lilith *Crowley Eusford **Horn Skuld **Chess Belle *Rene Simm *Lacus Welt *Kurogiri *Chizome Akaguro/Hero Killer Stain *Nomu *The Black Dragons **Lu Bu Wong **Sun Quan **Jia Chong **Zhong Hui **Zhang Liao **Lu Lingqi **Xingcai *Hades **Cerberus *Medusa *Lernaean Hydra *Bahamut *Leviathan Other Characters * Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Asgard * Olympus * Underworld * Atlantis * Reverse Side of the World Terminology Noble Phantasm: Artes (Skill Arts): The term used to refer to all named attacks and spells in the Tales gaming franchise. * Innocence: * Meister: * Cursed Gear: * Quirk: * Weapons/Vehicles * Races * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with nine separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Multi-City Block to Large Town level Low-High Tiers, Small City to Mountain level Mid-High Tiers, Large Mountain to Large Island level+ High Tiers, Country to Moon level Top Tiers, and Planet to Universe level God Tiers. It also has two Multi-Universe level Primordial Tiers. It is decently fast depending on the class, with A to SS-Class being around Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic speeds, with anyone at SSS-Class and above is at least High Hypersonic or faster. Tiers Cosmic Tiers: Universe tp Multi-Universe level God Tiers: Moon to Planet level Top Tiers: Country to Continent level High Tiers: Mountain to Large Island level Mid-High Tiers: Large Town to City level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Association Files Main Article: Association Files '' Movies ''Main Article: Grand World War: The Sacred Star of Mythra Main Article 2: Grand World War: Songstress' Wish Music Openings #Trash Candy by Granrodeo #Key -bring it on, my Destiny by Lenny Code Fiction #Papermoon by Tommy heavenly6 #Believe in You by Do As Infinity #Ash by LiSA Endings #Koe by Asca Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Asbel Lhant *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Johnny Yong Bosch - Soul "Eater" Evans (Voice Double) *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Micah Solusod - Yuichiro Hyakuya, Soul "Eater" Evans *Sam Riegel - Jude Mathis *Todd Haberkorn - Allen Walker *Zach Aguilar - Sieg Secondary Cast *Adam McArthur - Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Allegra Clark - Assassin of Red / Semiramis *Amber Connor - Laphicet *Ben Diskin - Rokurou Rangetsu *Brina Palencia - Minoru Mineta *Brittney Karbowski - Timothy Hearst, Black☆Star *Bryce Papenbrook - Shino Kurohana *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido *Cassandra Lee Morris - Sophie Lhant *Cherami Leigh - Patricia "Patty" Thompson, Mitsuba Sangu *Chris Burnett - Yoichi Saotome *Chris Jai Alex - Liu Armstrong *Chris Tergliafera - Noise Marie *Christopher Bevins - Hanata Sero *Christopher R. Sabat - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Mirando Lotto, Momo Yaoyorozu *Cris George - Rikido Sato *Dee Bradley Baker - Repede *Derek Stephen Prince - Tomura Shigaraki *Eric Vale - Arystar Krory III, Ferid Bathory *Erica Lindbeck - Saber of Red / Mordred, Magilou *Erica Mendez - Eleanor Hume *Erika Harlacher - Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc *Erin Fitzgerald - Teepo *Faye Mata - Rider of Black / Astolfo *Felecia Angelle - Shinoa Hiragi, Toru Hagakure *Grant George - Gabriel *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda *Ian Sinclair - Yu Kanda, Shiho Kimizuki, Mezo Shoji *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Jalen K. Cassell - Archer of Black / Chiron *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Jamieson Price - Lu Bu Wong *Jason Liebrecht - Lavi Bookman Jr., The Millennium Earl *Joel McDonald - Yuga Aoyama *John Swasey - Lord Death *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami *Julie Ann Taylor - Tear Grants *Justin Briner - Mikaela Hyakuya *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kara Edwards - Mieu *Karen Strassman - Elize Lutus *Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Kirk Thornton - Jade Curtis *Kyle Hebert - Ding Fang *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari *Laura Bailey - Cheria Barnes *Lauren Landa - Leia Rolando *Liam O'Brien - Shoto Todoroki *Luci Christian - Lenalee Lee, Ochaco Uraraka, Rita Mordio, Medusa Gorgon *Marisha Ray - Summer *Matthew Mercer - Alvin / Alfred Vint Svent, Yuri Lowell *Max Mittelman - Shiro Kotomine / Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Maxey Whitehead - Crona Makenshi *Michael Sorich - Nachtigal I. Fenn *Mick Wingert - Howard Link *Mike McFarland - Mashiro Ojiro, Van Grants *Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell *Monica Rial - Bienfu, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui, Fionna *Nolan North - Agent Jason Ross *Patrick Seitz - Kairi Sisigou *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande *Sonny Strait - Ragnarok *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Todd Haberkorn - Rowen J. Illbert, Death the Kid *Travis Willingham - Sirius *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Wendee Lee - Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Yuri Lowenthal - Luke fon Fabre Minor Cast *Abby Trott - Laphicet Crowe *Allegra Clark - Archer of Red / Atalanta, Reika Rikudou *Alexis Tipton - Mahiru Hiragi *Ali Hillis - Presa *Apphia Yu - Eruka Frog *Austin Tindle - Rider of Red / Achilles, Crowley Eusford *Ben Diskin - Sheril Kamelot / Desires, Turu *Ben Lepley - Benwick *Ben Pronsky - Saber of Black / Siegfried *Brad Hawkins - Tyki Mikk / Joyd *Brina Palencia - Teresa Linares *Bryn Apprill - Mirai Kimizuki *Cam Clarke - Caster of Black / Avicebron / Solomon ibn Gabirol *Cassandra Lee Morris - Will Clayborne *Cherami Leigh - Road Kamelot / Road *Chris Niosi - Lancer of Red / Karna *Chris Patton - Asura *Christopher Bevins - Johnny Gill *Christopher R. Sabat - Cross Marian, Kurt Bessel, Zeus *Chuck Huber - Dr. Franken Stein, Kurogiri, Reever Wenhamm *Cindy Robinson - Legretta Mercury *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Marie Mjölnir, Asuramaru *Colleen Villard - Naomi *Crispin Freeman - Kureto Hiragi *Cristina Vee - Sayuri Hanayori *Darin De Paul - Melchior Mayvin *David Vincent - Richard Matou *Dee Bradley Baker - Cerberus, Lernaean Hydra *Elizabeth Maxwell - Victoria Braus, Grimoirh *Erica Mendez - Assassin of Black / Jack the Ripper, Young Izuku Midoriya *Erin Fitzgerald - Sync Tempest *Faye Mata - Chess Belle *Felecia Angelle - For *Fred Tatasciore - Nomu *Gideon Emery - Sun Quan *Grant George - Rene Simm *J. Michael Tatum - Komui Lee *Jamieson Price - Largo Black *Janice Kawaye - Driselle *Jerry Jewell - Shinya Hiragi, Nea D. Campbell / The Fourteenth *Jessica Straus - Muzét *Joel McDonald - Jasdero / Jasdevi / Bondom *John DiMaggio - Brokko, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, Little Ogre *John Swasey - All for One *Josh Grelle - Alma Karma *Josh Keaton - Devit / Jasdevi / Bondom *Justin Briner - Young Yu Kanda *Kaiji Tang - Wingul *Kara Edwards - Mark Clayborne *Kari Whalgren - Arturia Pendragon / King Arthur *Kate Higgins - Agria, Leviathan, Sylph, Young Asbel Lhant, Young Shoto Todoroki *Keith Silverstein - Lambda, Norito Goshi, Caster of Red / William Shakespeare *Kirk Thornton - Narrator *Kyle Hebert - Van Aifreed *Laura Bailey - Lilith, Horn Skuld, Undine *Lauren Landa - Lu Lingqi *Leah Clark - Blair *Liam O'Brien - Gilandor "Gilland" Yul Svent, Reggie *Luci Christian - Young Allen Walker *Matthew Mercer - Jia Chong, Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head *Max Mittelman - Shigure Rangetsu *Mela Lee - Shigure Yukimi *Micah Solusod - Wisley Kamelot *Michael McConnohie - Froi Tiedoll, Maxwell *Michael Sinterniklaas - Oscar Dragonia, Judith *Michell Ruff - Shiva *Mona Marshall - Gnome *Monica Rial - Krul Tepes, Lero, Lulu Bell / Lustol, Seres *Morgan Berry - Thirteen *Newton Pittman - Tsukikami *Orion Acaba - Ivar *Patrick Seitz - Jiao, Hades *Quinton Flynn - Zhong Hui *R Bruce Elliott - Bookman *Rachel Robinson - Celsius, Medusa, Hera *Ricco Fajardo - Bak Chang *Richard Epcar - Efreet, Poseidon *Robbie Daymond - Guren Ichinose, Merlin *Robert McCollum - Chizome Akaguro / The Hero Killer: Stain, Mifune *Roger Craig Smith - Zhang Liao *Sam Riegel - Flynn Scifo *Sarah Anne Williams - Berserker of Black / Frankenstein's Monster *Sonny Strait - Skinn Bolic / Wrathra, President Mic *Spike Spencer - Lacus Welt *Steve Kramer - Zu Mei Chang *TC Carson - Bahamut *Tia Ballard - Emilia Galmar *Travis Willingham - Gaius, Jules Blake / Bluebeard, Free *Trina Nishimura - Mito Jujo *Vic Mignogna - Spirit Albarn / Death Scythe *Wendee Lee - Xingcai, Young Jude Mathis, Young Katsuki Bakugo *Yuri Lowenthal - Asch Bloody Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: ??? *Assistant ADR Director: ??? *ADR Editor: ??? *ADR Scriptwriter: ??? *ADR Spotter: ??? Trivia * Category:World War Series Wiki